<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Balance by Hella_D_Altar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382511">Broken Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar'>Hella_D_Altar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Relationship, Earth, Fire, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Spirits, Twins, Water, air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare starts having a terrible dream every night. Always the same dream, over and over. He's reaching his limit and needs answers. But will he find them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, drink - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a crazy idea i had. It was just too good to not write it! I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was bright, covered in flowers of all colors which were gently kissed by vibrant butterflies. It would be silent if it wasn’t for the giggles and laughs heard around the place. </p>
<p>Two brothers, Nightmare and Dream, chased each other on that peaceful garden, giggling and smiling happily. The moment was almost like a cheerful dream, blessed in joyful wishes of a hope-filled future. </p>
<p>But the fun didn’t last too long. </p>
<p>The sky quickly got clouded, all the flowers withered in a second as if the life was taken away from them. The butterflies couldn’t be seen anymore, the laughs couldn’t be heard any longer. One of the brothers looked around confused, his eyes filled in sorrow and fear and his other half disappeared.</p>
<p>Night- B-Brother?</p>
<p>That blissful dream suddenly became a pained memory, a nightmare. A strong wind, suffocating in dust and ashes, surrounded the poor guardian making him unable to see. The floor under his feet started shaking, making him fall on the ground, unable to stand up any longer, Lighting started crashing from above, were heavy and dark clouds displayed a scary storm yet-to-come. The lightings hitting the ground started a fire that quickly, moved by the angry winds, surrounded the smaller, giving him no way of escape</p>
<p>Dream-NIGHTMARE!!</p>
<p>Night- DREAM?! WHERE ARE YOU?!</p>
<p>The fire was red in pure rage, infuriated around the poor thing, surrounded and defenseless against the powerful natural force, In between the flames, someone showed up.</p>
<p>Night- Dream!! Please help—</p>
<p>Different from what the poor guardian though, it wasn’t his brother. This person was unknown to him, his black and white clothes, untouched by the fire, his red hateful eyes piercing trough the smaller as he lifted a fire sword, bashing at him mercilessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter up! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare woke up screaming, sat up looking around in wide eyes, gasping and sobbing. His brother was right by his side, looking at him worried with tears falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>Dream- N-Nightmare?</p>
<p>He looked at Dream, still in wide eyes, completely terrified as he jumped on him, hugging him tightly for some support. The positive being hugged him back just as tightly, patting his back to calm him down. They remained there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other’s warmth until Dream finally spoke.</p>
<p>Dream- it was that dream again…wasn’t it?</p>
<p>The negative twin just nodded, his face buried on the other’s chest as he sobbed softly. Dream sighed, it was happening every night for at least a month now. His brother couldn’t sleep enough at all. Waking up screaming every single night, scared to death and terrified of coming back to sleep.</p>
<p>Night- I c-can’t take it anymore….</p>
<p>He spoke between sobs, refusing to let go of his brother. Dream kissed his forehead, laying down and pulling the cover over them. </p>
<p>Dream- I know…</p>
<p>He said, heavy-hearted, now caressing his brother’s head softly.</p>
<p>Dream- We need to get help for you, brother… this is going too far!</p>
<p>The other nodded, his hands gripping at his brother’s clothes.</p>
<p>Night- let’s call him here. If there’s someone who can help, that’s probably him.</p>
<p>Dream- yeah….that guy is a book worm! </p>
<p>They giggled, looking at each other’s eyes for a moment, Dream smiled softly, kissing his brother’s cheek kindly.</p>
<p>Dream- I promise I’ll do everything to make it stop ok?</p>
<p>Nightmare nodded, kissing Dream’s cheek as well. They snuggled closer, spending the night talking and giggling together. Their bond was unbreakable. <br/>Or at least they thought so. </p>
<p>When the sun rose, the two royals called the ‘’book worm’’, a brave ‘’Researcher’’, as he liked to call himself, who would travel all around to find whatever information he could get about everything. His name was Ink, the most creative person alive. He managed to read almost all the books existent, putting his hands on every piece of data he could find. </p>
<p>The only problem with him is that all this knowledge made him lack something important. </p>
<p>A heart.</p>
<p>Ink was unable to feel anything. Not a single trait of feeling. It wasn’t a problem for him of course, but others would constantly avoid him, the twins were the only ones who would actually request his presence, and it was always delightful for him.</p>
<p>Ink- what delightful intent honors me with your presence today?</p>
<p>Nightmare giggled, the way the other spoke to them every time they met was always surprisingly formal and yet, adorable. Dream smiled, hugging their old friend tightly.</p>
<p>Dream- I’m so happy you could meet us! I’m so sorry for such an abrupt request, but we really needed a piece of your mind now. </p>
<p>The creative soul smiled brightly at both of them, it wasn’t a happy smile, it was more a satisfied smirk, his eyes completely deprived of feelings.</p>
<p>Ink- whenever you need me, I shall come to assist you, my king. You know I love your marvelous library.</p>
<p>Dream snorted, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Dream- I know you love it. And I’ll let you spend the whole day there if you’re able to help us with a…hm…dream.</p>
<p>Ink- a dream? What do you mean?</p>
<p>The negative twin groaned, crossing his arms with a saddened look on his eyes. </p>
<p>Nightmare- is more of a night terror. I just need to know how to avoid it, how to make it stop! I can’t….take it anymore you know? </p>
<p>Ink- alright! Tell me what you see on your dream, everything! Don’t skip the hot details!</p>
<p>Dream- Let’s have a tea, you both can talk while we have a nice and refreshing drink!</p>
<p>With that, they moved to the garden table, sitting on the comfortable chairs and sharing tea with biscuits. The nightmare did his best to tell Ink about every single detail of his dream, the other listened cautiously. When the twin was finished, Ink looked serious and worried, his eyes were looking down with a concerned stare.</p>
<p>Ink- That’s bad….</p>
<p>Night- B-Bad? Why?! </p>
<p>Ink- You two heard the story about the nature spirits right? </p>
<p>Dream- yes! Our mother used to tell us about them, they’re fire, earth, wind, and water right?</p>
<p>Ink- correct. In the past, these spirits used to be destructive and dangerous, Every couple of years they would cause huge tragedies around the world with their alarming powers.</p>
<p>Dream- yeah! And then, a wise king built a temple for each of them. One in each direction on the borders of the kingdom. North, east, west, and south. There’s a map of where they’re supposed to be located! </p>
<p>Night- what does this childish fairy tale have to do with my dreams?    </p>
<p>Ink- You mentioned a suffocating wind, an angry storm, crumbling ground, and enraged fire! In other words, you saw the air, the earth, the water, and the fire elements, furious and disastrous.  This Fairy tale is not just that. It was how your kingdom was built! How your ancestor saved the world from the rage of nature. Maybe they’re calling you!</p>
<p>Nightmare looked down, thinking for a moment before letting out a drained sigh. He was exhausted, irritated, and stressed. He would do anything to make these nightmares stop. </p>
<p>Night- fine. What should I do then?</p>
<p>Ink leaned back, taking a sip of his tea and thinking for a minute. </p>
<p>Ink- why don’t you go to these temples? You have a map right? Maybe they just want a visit you know! </p>
<p>The twins looked at each other, actually considering that option. </p>
<p>Dream- we gotta try brother…. </p>
<p>Night- I’m not sure…. What if it doesn’t work?</p>
<p>Dream- well, better try it out to see right?</p>
<p>Dream smiled kindly, that smiled always make Nightmare change his mind.</p>
<p>Night- alright. I’ll try it.</p>
<p>Dream- perfect. We’ll leave tomorrow! I’ll get everything ready for the trip. We’ll be back in a blink of an eye!</p>
<p>Night- hopefully….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very early, the sun was about to rise yet. The two brothers already started packing everything they needed for the trip. Again, the negative twin couldn’t sleep. He was quickly reaching his limit.</p>
<p>Dream- Brother? Are you ok?</p>
<p>Night- yes….I’m fine. Don’t worry. Ink is coming with us, right? </p>
<p>Dream- yes. I asked him to come since he knows more about this whole spirit situation. Blue is also coming with us! </p>
<p>Nightmare nodded, getting into the carriage. They would visit the water temple first, in the north of the kingdom. A few minutes waiting and Dream got into the carriage with Ink as well. </p>
<p>Ink- alright, we’re going to the water temple first. If this map is correct, then we’ll see it in the middle of a lake!</p>
<p>Night- alright….</p>
<p>With that, they left. While Dream and Ink talked about whatever, Nightmare watched the road from the window, noticing how they could see fewer and fewer houses as the carriage got further and further away from the castle. The king never actually observed his own kingdom. Always stuck on the castle’s walls, making decisions and having meetings to keep them safe. And his hard-working was giving results! His people were smiling, living their lives peacefully, they would even wave at the carriage as they saw the royal symbol on it. It made him smile, waving back once in a while. The last houses were farther from each other, most of them being farms, displayed along with wide fields of natural products, fruits, vegetables, seeds, everything that kept the local market running and kicking. Finally, they got to a forest, the path going through it, surrounded by trees and wildlife. The sight was admirable, almost marvelous. He had no idea such a beautiful place was right there, beside his home, waiting to be adored. </p>
<p>After a couple of hours, they finally made a stop, getting out of the vehicle to look around and stretch their legs. There was a huge mountain, a set of stairs visible on it, leading to the very top. They looked old and abandoned, but yet, conserved and safe. Most of the steps were taken by the nearby herbs, giving it a charming look. </p>
<p>Night- didn’t you say it was in the middle of a lake?</p>
<p>Ink- Yes! The lake is on the top of the mountain! We just have to follow these stairs there. </p>
<p>Nightmare nodded, he felt pulled to the place, like if it was calling for him. They left Blueberry taking care of the carriage and moved to the stairs, starting to go up. It took a few minutes until they got to the top. The temple stood proudly in the middle of a lake like Ink said previously, almost untouched by time, a wooden bridge connecting the temple to the side of the lake, but there was something wrong with it. </p>
<p>The water was completely black.</p>
<p>Ink- Ew. The water looks disgusting!</p>
<p>Dream- Yeah….Do you think there’s anything alive in there?</p>
<p>Ink- I highly doubt so your majesty. </p>
<p>Nightmare stepped into the bridge, looking down at the water. His chest got heavy in a sudden sorrow he couldn’t quite explain. His expression was one of concern as he saw his own reflection on the pitch-black water.</p>
<p>Night- That’s….so sad….</p>
<p>Dream joined his side, also looking down at the water, his expression was just as concerned as Nightmare’s, wondering what could have happened for the water to get such dark color. </p>
<p>Dream- Truly.  Wanna go in?</p>
<p>He nodded, walking to the temple with his brother. They held each other’s hand for some kind of support, both afraid of what they would find inside. Would it be the answers Nightmare was looking for? Is there anyone inside it? </p>
<p>As soon as they crossed the doorway, Nightmare felt a sting on his chest, a sorrowful reflex filling his soul. He gripped at his chest, looking down with a distressed expression, being quickly noticed by Dream, the twin took his hand softly, looking into his eyes. </p>
<p>Dream- are you ok?</p>
<p>Nightmare looked back at him, taking a deep breath and nodding</p>
<p>Night- y-yeah….just…had a bad feeling I guess. </p>
<p>Dream- Do you want to keep going?</p>
<p>Night- sure!</p>
<p>Dream nodded, still holding Nightmare’s hand. They both walked to the center of the temple where a small stone altar was standing. It had a lit of dirty on the top, being knocked off by Dream. </p>
<p>Dream- we should light incense for this spirit… The place seems to be abandoned for decades…</p>
<p>Ink- Yeah! We could clean it up a little! </p>
<p>Ink’s voice startled both twins, who jumped in surprise with a scream at the sudden apparition. The other laughed loudly, stopping when he saw their angry faces.</p>
<p>Ink- Ops! I should have announced my presence. Forgive me.</p>
<p>Night- yes you should! Almost killed me by a damn heart attack!</p>
<p>Dream- Nightmare! Language! </p>
<p>Night- Ugh! Fuck off.</p>
<p>The negative twin rolled his eyes, walking away from them.</p>
<p>Night- are you guys going to help me clean the place or not?</p>
<p>Dream let out a sigh, nodding, and Ink giggled, also nodding.</p>
<p>Ink- of course! I can’t wait to see what this place has to offer! </p>
<p>With that, they started working together to clean everything. The whole temple was covered in dust and dirt, but surprisingly very well preserved. Nightmare and Dream managed to locate the temple’s little storage cabinet, where they found some candles, incense, and old carpets. Took almost an hour to finish everything but when they did, looked like the temple was on it’s best days. </p>
<p>The melancholic atmosphere the place had was now much cozier, almost welcoming. The room even seemed brighter, like if the sunlight was finally entering. The sun was about to set soon, so they decided to light the incense and set up camp for the night.</p>
<p>Dream- I’ll get the lighter. </p>
<p>Ink- ok! I’ll go with you to start setting up the camp, I don’t like this religious stuff that much.</p>
<p>Dream- do you want to come too, Nightmare?</p>
<p>Night- no….I’ll wait here. </p>
<p>Dream- are you sure?</p>
<p>Night- yeah! Don’t worry. I’ll be fine! </p>
<p>Dream- alright. I’ll be as quick as possible!</p>
<p>As they decided, Dream and Ink went down the mountain again, leaving Nightmare alone on the temple.  For a moment, it felt lonely, like if nothing else existed in the world, but then, he felt himself being watched, looking around with anxiety. He hugged himself tightly, gulping, and letting out a shaky sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the feeling. A couple of minutes passed when he heard his brother come running. He immediately relaxed, looking at the door and seeing Dream entering, gasping for air.</p>
<p>Night- you….ran all the way up…..?</p>
<p>Dream- yes…</p>
<p>Night-….idiot. </p>
<p>Dream- Nightmare! </p>
<p>They giggled, approaching the altar and lighting 2 incense. </p>
<p>Dream- I hope the water spirit is not angry anymore…</p>
<p>Night- yeah….whoever they are… </p>
<p>Dream- Let’s go! Blue and Ink are setting up the camp! </p>
<p>The dream held Nightmare’s hand again, and with that, both went down the stairs, talking and giggling together.</p>
<p>Finally, the sun settled, giving space for the moon to shine brightly on the sky. They went to sleep around a campfire, warm, and comfortable. </p>
<p>Nightmare opened his eyes slowly; everything around him was pitching black. When he looked around, he noticed himself floating. He was…in the water? He tried to swim up, but he couldn’t move from where he was. Soon, he felt watched, looking back, he was face to face with someone. They had no expression, completely lacking feeling. His eyes were just as black as the water, staring down at him. The abrupt appearance startled him, making him scream.</p>
<p>He sat up, shivering heavily and tearing up, terrified. The others woke up with his scream, looking at him with worried looks. Dream rushed to him,  holding his hands softly,</p>
<p>Dream- Brother! It’s ok! It was just a dream! You’ll be fine. I’m here for you ok?</p>
<p>He hugged Dream tightly, sobbing heavily. </p>
<p>Ink- was it the same nightmare?</p>
<p>He shook his head, trying to speak, but only incoherent sounds left his mouth. Dream let out a sigh, laying down with him and caressing his head.</p>
<p>Dream- let’s talk about it tomorrow ok? We should all rest for now.</p>
<p>Blue and Ink looked between each other, soon nodding at Dream and coming back to sleep. Dream just remained by Nightmare’s side. Comforting him for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>